10069
by Higarashi Yumiko
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble yang dibuat berdasarkan nama mereka berdua. Twoshoot CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**10069**

**.**

**Chap 01: BYAKURAN**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! by Amano Akira**

**This first gaje fict by Higarashi Yumiko**

**Pair:** (nggak usah ditulis juga tau, kan?*PLAK!*)

**Rating: T** (mungkin)

**Warning: OOC/Sho-ai/gaje/garing/abal2(?)/setting tak jelas**

**A/N:**

Untuk chap 1 saya membuat drabble dari sudut pandang Byakuran tentang Mukuro dulu. Baru setelah itu saya akan membuat drabble dari sudut pandang Mukuro tentang Byakuran *itu juga klo ada yg mau baca* TT^TT''

**So, Please enjoy!**

**~XOX~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B= Bright**

Lama-lama Mukuro merasa kesal, karena sejak tadi pria berambut putih di dekatnya itu tak kunjung berhenti menatapnya. Saat Mukuro duduk, mengambil buku atau kegiatan remeh-temeh lainnya pria itu tetap saja terus memperhatikannya, tentu saja disertai senyum yang-menurut Mukuro- menjengkelkan.

Hey- memangnya Mukuro itu bahan tontonan, apa?

Menghela nafas. Berusaha agar tetap sabar dan tenang dia akhirnya bertanya. "Apa maumu?"

Dan seperti baru tersadar dari hipnotis ia menjawab. "Eh—apa? Tidak ada, kok…" jawabnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Mendecak kesal. Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban pria yang lebih tua Mukuro kembali bertanya. "Lalu apa maksudmu dengan memperhatikanku terus sejak tadi?"

Mengerti maksudnya Byakuran berujar. "Karena rambut panjangmu yang berwarna biru itu, entah kenapa di mataku terlihat indah, bersinar dan cemerlang. Fufu~"

Dan berkat kata-katanya itu Byakuran mendapat 'hadiah' berupa lemparan buku setebal lima ratus halaman dari Mukuro.

**Y=Year**

Tahun baru tentunya jadi momen yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap orang, bukan? Tentunya juga bagi pasangan kesayangan kita ini. Ups—mungkin tepatnya hanya Byakuran saja yang menunggu kesempatan ini dia dapat atau lebih tepatnya diizikan menggandeng tangan Mukuro.

Eh, kalian tanya kenapa? Ini dia jawabannya…

Dalam kesempatan kencan mereka dimalam tahun baru yang dingin ini Byakuran melihat kekasihnya menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, lalu dia bertanya. "Mukuro-_kun_, kau tidak memakai sarung tanganmu lagi, ya?"

Yang ditanya malah membuang muka. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan?"

Byakuran menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sudah terbiasa atas sikap ketus kekasihnya, dan tanpa aba-aba Byakuran menggandeng tangan Mukuro. "Ma-mau apa kau? Lepaskan!" tapi toh, dia tetap tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau melepaskan.

Byakuran tersenyum. "Tentu saja supaya tanganmu tidak kedinginan, Mukuro-_kun_~"

"Hn. Hanya untuk sekali ini," dia berkata begitu namun kejadian itu juga terulang saat mereka pulang kencan dan Byakuran mengantar Mukuro sampai apartemennya.

Dan momen 'lupa memakai sarung tangan' ini akan terus terulang setiap tahunnya. Entah mengapa.

Yah—tahun baru memang istimewa, kan?

**A=Apple**

Tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Byakuran menjadi lebih sering terlihat mamakan apel daripada _marshmallow-_nya, padahal dulu diakan selalu 'tiada hari tanpa _marshmallow_'-nya. Dan lagi apel yang dia makan selalu berwarna merah tua.

Suatu hari Mukuro bertanya alasannya pada pria berambut putih itu menjawab. "Karena apel merah mengingatkanku pada warna mata kananmu~"

Tak puas dengan jawaban itu Mukuro kembali bertanya. "Kenapa harus apel?"

Dengan santainya Byakuran menjawab lagi dengan. "Fufu~ karena itu mengingatkanku pada warna pipimu yang selalu bersemu kemerahan~~" dan dengan itu Byakuran mendapat 'hadiah' dari kekasihnya lagi.

Lagipula, memangnya kapan dia pernah blushing…?

**K=Kick**

Tendangan, pukulan, tonjokan sampai benda melayang(?) kearahnya sudah biasa Byakuran terima dari sang kekasih, saat dia mulai menggodanya. Tapi semua itu sudah dianggap sebagai makanan sehari-hari(?) olehnya. Menurut Byakuran cara itulah yang digunakan sang kekasih untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia menyayanginya. Jadi karena inilah Byakuran menyebut dirinya contoh kekasih yang baik, eh?

**U=Ultimate**

Byakuran kembali mengingat-ingat kenangan saat dia dengan lantangnya menyatakan cintanya pada Mukuro di taman kota yang saat itu sedang ramai pengunjung. Dan segera saja membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

**R=Run**

Kencan mereka—sebenarnya hanya Byakuran yang ngotot—jadi batal gegara saat di perjalanan mereka malah lari _marathon_ karena dikejar anjing liar. Salahkan Byakuran yang dengan bodohnya—menurut Mukuro—menginjak ekor anjing liar yang kebetulan sedang tidur pula di situ.

Sebenarnya di sini siapa yang patut dikasihani: Byakuran yang ditinggal Mukuro karena peristiwa 'kejaran anjing' tadi—tentunya setelah berhasil kabur dari si anjing, atau malah sang anjing yang tidurnya terganggu karena Byakuran?

Krik…

Ah, mungkin mungkin lebih tepatnya justru Mukuro yang patut dikasihani.

Eh- Aku benar, kan?

**A=Amethist**

Meski Byakuran kurang menyukai warna rambutnya yang membuat dia terlihat tua, tapi untuk warna mata Byakuran sangat menyukainya. Dia merasa beruntung karena setidaknya warna mata inilah Byakuran sering mendapati kekasihnya itu melihat kearahnya yang kemudian saat ditanya dia langsung membuang muka.

Yah-walau seperti itu, pria berambut putih itu tahu bahwa Mukuro menyukai warna matanya yang kebetulan menjadi salah satu warna favorit kekasihnya tercinta.

**N=Naked**

Sejak –kira-kira—seminggu yang lalu, Byakuran memulai kegiatan barunya yaitu…

*tolong masukkan _sound effect_ mendebarkan*

Adalah… 'Telanjang di depan sang Kekasih'. Byakuran berterima kasih pada buku yang dia baca kemarin yang intinya tentang cara-cara membuat seseorang semakin dicintai kekasihnya. Di situ Byakuran membaca jika mau membuat kita semakin dicintai oleh kekasih kita harus dapat menonjolkan 'kelebihan' kita pada sang kekasih agar dia semakin lengket(?) pada kita. Dan sepertinya 'kelebihan' yang diartikan Byakuran adalah '_kelebihan_' yang ada pada tubuhnya.

Kalian pasti mengerti, bukan '_kelebihan_' yang dimaksud Byakuran? Dan jangan tanya kenapa tulisan '_kelebihan_' yang dimaksud Byakuran menggunakan italic.

Semenjak saat itu Byakuran jadi sering –dengan sengaja—memperlihatkan sisi '_kelebihan_'-nya itu di depan kekasihnya yang membuat dahi Mukuro berkerut dan berkomentar. "Kau tak mengenal yang namanya kamar mandi, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tobe Continue**

**A/N: **

Hwaaa~~ GAJE! GAJE! GAJE! *dikepret*

Masa' fict gaje begini dipublish, siiiih~?

Author-senpai, Readers-san MAAFKAN SAYAAAAH! *berisik**dibuang*

Gimana? Gimanagimana? Pasti banyak _thypo's_ bertebaran, deeeeh

Tolong komentar, saran, kritik, dll, dsb yaaa

Hiks, akhir kata :

**Mind to review? *PLAKK!***


	2. Chapter 2

**10069**

**.**

**CHAP 02: MUKURO**

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn! by Amano Akira**

**10069 by Higarashi Yumiko**

**Pair**: *jangan tanya lagi*

**Rating: T** (buat jaga-jaga**) sedikit M, deh** *sedikit?*

**Warning: OOC/romance picisan(?)**

(Jangan baca klo nggak mau muntah *PLAKK!*)

**So, Please Enjoy this Chap~!**

**~X0X~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M=Majalah**

Mukuro heran kenapa pria berambut putih itu (lagi-lagi) menatapnya berlebihan seperti itu- atau lebih tepatnya menatap majalah yang sedang Mukuro baca. Sebenarnya apa sih yang Mukuro baca sampai membuat kekasih berambut putihnya itu mengeluarkan tatapan 'waspada' seperti itu?

Oh, tenanglah itu bukan majalah *_piiiip_*, kok.

Lalu kenapa kekasihnya sampai berperilaku ababil(?) seperti itu, padal majalah yang dia baca hanya berjudul "_Fashion Boy's of the Month_"?

Dan waktu ditanya apa alasannya pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menjawab. "Karena itu adalah majalah laki-laki," dengan tampang (sok) serius, dia melanjutkan. "Aku tak ingin Mukuro-_kun_ sampai jatuh cintah karena melihat salah satu gambar di sana."

Yang membuat satu _sweatdrop_ muncul di kepala Mukuro. Memangnya Mukuro itu gadis muda ababil yang hanya melihat majalah seperti itu matanya jadi berbentuk lope-lope, coba?

**U=**_**Uke**_

_Uke_.

Jika mendengar satu kata itu jelas akan membuat satu sudut siku-siku bertengger(?) dengan indah di kepala Mukuro. Yang jelas hanya satu orang yang dapat membuatnya begitu, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kekasih—Byakuran yang Mukuro panggil dengan—'kakek tua'.

Bagaimana tidak, jika setiap orang yang bertanya tentang hubungan mereka, kekasih Mukuro itu pun akan dengan bangga menjawab. "Mukuro-_kun_ itu _Uke_-ku, lho. Fufu~"

Dan hal itu selalu terulang setiap kali orang penasaran dengan hubungan mereka—padahal tak ada yang bertanya siapa yang ada di '_atas'_ ataupun di '_bawah_'.

Mungkin Byakuran bangga bisa jadi meng-_uke_'kan laki-laki bertampang _seme_?

**K=**_**Kiss**_

Menurut Mukuro hal menyebalkan lainnya dari menjadi kekasih Byakuran adalah pria berambut putih itu selalu meminta _morning kiss_ setiap pagi pada Mukuro-dan dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkannya. Karena meski mereka sudah menikah sikap Mukuro pada kekasihnya itu tidak pernah berubah juga.

Tapi pada akhirnya—meski awalnya menolak—Mukuro tetap memberikannya (walau terpaksa). Memangnya siapa, sih yang mau diikuti terus saat mau mandi hanya karena perkara morning Mukuro hanya berniat mencium satu detik saja, tapi entah kenapa Byakuran selalu mempunyai cara agar ciuman satu detik itu berubah jadi lima menit. Hebat, kan?

**U=Unik**

Mukuro berpendapat mereka berdua—dia dan Byakuran—adalah pasangan yang tak cocok dan bukan jodoh pada awalnya. Tapi anehnya kenapa dengan 'sisi' ketidak cocokan itu mereka bisa berpacaran dan pada akhirnya bersatu diikatan bernama pernikahan?

Tapi bukankah dalam suatu hubungan tak perlu ada istilah 'cocok' dan 'tidak cocok', karena kita tidak tahu kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta, bukan?

Begitu juga dengan dengan pasangan 'unik' satu ini. Meski bertentangan, namun pada akhirnya mereka bersatu juga.

**R=**_**Rape**_

Setiap hari Mukuro wajib waspada dari Byakuran, karena kekasihnya itu bisa 'menyerang' kapan saja. Misalnya saja seperti saat ini contohnya, Mukuro berakhir dengan berada di 'bawah' Byakuran dalam keadaan berbaring dengan kedua tangan pria berambut putih itu di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Mukuro memang wajib berhati-hati pada Byakuran jika tak ingin kejadian berakhir dengan dia yang tak bisa jalan dengan benar besok.

**O=Opium**

Rasanya Mukuro tak akan sanggup sehari saja tanpa mendengar gangguan berupa rengekan, godaan atau apapun itu dari kekasihnya. Karena yang dia sebut gangguan itu- entah kenapa sudah seperti bagian dari kehidupannya, yang mau tak mau membuat Mukuro terbiasa.

Jadi, meski penuh dengan penyangkalan Rokudou Mukuro sangat mencintai kekasihnya—atau lebih tepatnya suaminya 'tercinta'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya selesai juga~ *tebar2 konfeti*

Gomen, baru bisa update sekarang T^T' dank arena atas saran Shara Sherenia-_senpai_, saya ubah chap 2 yang temanya yang tadinya bahasa inggris jadi indo, nih~! (yah—meski ga semuanya bahasa indo juga. Habis, saya udah sreg sama judul itu) Makasih atas sarannya yaaa. Tapi karena saya terlanjur nggak dapet ide lagi, jadinya bahasanya campuran gini deh. Gomen, Shara-_senpai_

Terima kasih atas perhatian serta dukungan para reader & author, tanpa kalian saya ga' mungkin bisa sampai sini~! *nyusut ingus*

Dan untuk My lovely baka-Oneesan yg (dengan sabarnya) mau membantu. Loph u so much~! *cium nee* #ditendang

Akhir kata…

**Mind to Review, Please~!**


End file.
